Terror of the Metal Batman
by mah29732
Summary: Eggman is prepared to unleash his latest invention against a certain blue hedgehog, so why not make the design after the Dark Knight as the most powerful weapon on the planet?
1. Eggman's Latest Experiment

Terror of the Metal Batman

Chapter 1: Eggman's Latest Experiment

Eggman was fed up in trying to get a crack at the blue hedgehog, so his latest design of a robot was based upon none other than the Dark Knight himself. The real Dark Knight could take down criminals and outsmart villainous masterminds that were a thousand times smarter than he was. So why not create a robotic version of the Dark Knight to take down the blue hedgehog.

"This is pure genius!" laughed Eggman as he gazed upon the robotic Dark Knight, "I'll use one of the world's best superheroes to tackle Sonic the Hedgehog and get rid of the blue pest for good!"

As Eggman continued to input the right script for the robotic Dark Knight, an alarm went off feeling that someone was intruding at his work.

"Hmm, maybe this might be the best way to see if you'll do your job right" said Eggman to the robotic Dark Knight as he then activated the robot.

The intruders of the Eggman base were not typically the blue hedgehog and his friends, but instead it was none other than Baby Face whom was raiding Eggman's base so that he could acquire high tech technology so that he could sell on the black market at a higher price.

"This will do very nicely even when the Batman shows up" laughed Baby Face as some of his thugs were carrying the equipment toward a truck.

"You sure that nasty Eggman won't be sending in his forces against us?" asked Ms. Manface to Baby Face.

"Don't worry, the boys would make sure nothing bad will happen" continued Baby Face.

But suddenly a familiar shadow appeared right over Baby Face and his gang, Baby Face thought it was the Dark Knight.

"Batman, when the heck did you started to defend someone like Eggman?" asked Baby Face to which the Dark Knight was rather oddly silent, "No witty comebacks? You two, take care of him."

As Baby Face sent two large members of his gang to tackle the Dark Knight, with one punch each of them went flying crashing into the crates nearby. Suddenly the so-called Dark Knight had glaring red eyes as if it was quite the obvious he wasn't the Dark Knight at all.

"Quickly, we have to get out of here!" cried Baby Face.

"But what about the expensive technology you promised that you were going to sell on the street?" asked Ms. Manface.

"Forget about it for now, let's just roll while we still have our lives at stake" said Baby Face as he hopped right into the get away vehicle.

As Baby Face and his gang fled from Eggman's base, Eggman was quite impressed with how the robotic Dark Knight handled things quite easily. He summoned the robotic Dark Knight back to the main area of his base to give a review of the performance.

"Hmm, very impressive" said Eggman to which he then began to upload data on Sonic the Hedgehog to the robotic Dark Knight, "your next assignment should be quite simple, take down that pesky blue hedgehog known as Sonic!"

As for the blue hedgehog, the scene changes to where Sonic was at the park with Tails whom were enjoying a nice chilidog lunch.

"Ah, life is good Tails" said Sonic as he scarfed down the chilidog.

"You said it Sonic" added Tails.

But as the two-tailed fox was eating his chilidog, a large shadow crept right up behind the two, Sonic thought it was the Dark Knight himself but Tails was frighten by the shadow.

"Such a large shadow!" cried Tails.

"Relax Tails, it's Batman" continued Sonic, "between you and me, he has just as many fans as I do."

But instead, it was the robotic Dark Knight whom managed to simply grab the blue hedgehog and slam his face down in some mud.

"Hey, what's the big idea, you can't do that to Sonic!" cried Tails.

"Yea man, what's the deal sneaking up on someone like that who's not even a crook" added Sonic.

But as the blue hedgehog turned around, he realized it wasn't the Dark Knight at all, but rather a robotic version of him, and the blue hedgehog himself was his prime target.

"Step down" said the robotic Batman to the blue hedgehog.

"You're going to have to catch me first" laughed Sonic.

As the blue hedgehog dashed right off, the blue hedgehog himself was shocked that the robotic Dark Knight could match the same speed. The robot attempted to deliver a punch toward the blue hedgehog hoping to knock the blue hedgehog out, but Sonic was able to dodge the metal Dark Knight. As for Tails, he was desperately calling for help from the real Dark Knight whom was arriving shortly.

"Don't panic" said Batman as he was in his Batmobile, "I'm on my way."

"Hurry, the robotic version of you is just as fast as Sonic!" cried Tails as he was using his communicator.

As the real Dark Knight was rushing toward the scene, his robotic counterpart was indeed trying to do its best to target the blue hedgehog, from firing rockets at the blue hedgehog to various lasers and other hi-tech technology gadgets, but the blue hedgehog was always one step ahead of the robotic menace.

"Ha, that the best you could do?" laughed Sonic.

"It seems that my actions will not deter you" said the robotic Batman, "but however I do know you may have a weakness somewhere and that weakness I'll exploit it."


	2. Fighting the Metal Batman

Chapter 2: Fighting the Metal Batman

The robotic Batman then gave a swipe at the blue hedgehog, but Sonic was able to dodge the metal oncoming fist.

"Miss me!" laughed Sonic.

The metal Batman then launched a net trying to trap the blue hedgehog, but Sonic ended up doing a spin dash and sliced right through the net itself.

"Try again!" laughed Sonic who continued to mock the metal Batman.

The metal Batman then charged at the blue hedgehog and tried to swipe him down.

"So, you're looking for a race eh?" asked Sonic.

"I am able to match the same speed that you are going, even faster than that" said the metal Batman.

As Sonic started the race, the blue hedgehog was surprised to find the metal Batman was just as fast as he was. The metal Batman then tried to take another swipe at the blue hedgehog, and nearly missed. But the metal Batman ended up taking a good swipe at the blue hedgehog sending him flying into the air. It was just then that the real Dark Knight had arrived on the scene and noticed that the metal Batman was pointing a laser at the blue hedgehog.

"Your time is up" said the metal Batman.

But instead a baterang was thrown in the nick of time hitting the metal Batman's wrist that had the laser attachment on him. The real Dark Knight then rushed toward the blue hedgehog's aide.

"So, this is what I am based on, it seems that a machine will be always superior to man" said the metal Batman.

"No, you're wrong on that one" replied Batman, "brains will always beat bronze."

"I'll make a wager, if you manage to defeat me, I'll leave your blue hedgehog friend alone, if I win, I not only will bring over your body, but also the blue hedgehog's back to Eggman's base" continued the metal Batman.

The metal Batman charged at the real Dark Knight, and ended up giving the real Dark Knight a good punch, but the Dark Knight was able to stand his ground. The Dark Knight then threw what seemed like a static grenade at the metal Batman which made the metal Batman immobile for a short period of time.

"Quickly, in the Batmobile, now!" said Batman as he carried an unconscious blue hedgehog with him which Tails ended up taking the shotgun seat.

"Whoa, I get to sit in the Batmobile!" cried Tails with joy.

"We have very little time if we're going to stop this metal version of me" said Batman as he buckled up.

As the Batmobile started its engine, the metal Batman started to move again, and attempted to chase the Dark Knight as he was fleeing from the scene. The metal Dark Knight pressed onward trying to catch up with his real self, but the real Dark Knight had a few tricks up his sleeve. He released several more grenades from the Batmobile's back compartment releasing them targeting the metal Batman, but the metal Batman ended up using his bat wings as a shield to protect itself.

"That metal version of you is too fast!" cried Tails as he looked at the rear view mirror.

"Hang on to something, this is a speed not even your blue friend can go, at least not in this state" said Batman as he started to pull the throttle of the Batmobile.

The Batmobile dashed right out from the view of the metal Batman, but the metal Batman gazed upon the trail that it left.

"Very intriguing, so the Dark Knight thought he could get away from me that so easy by helping out my target, he'll soon regret it" said the metal Batman.

As the metal Dark Knight began to observe where the Batmobile might have gone, the real Batman knew he had to take an alternate route to confuse the metal Batman on where the Batcave could possibly be.

"Close your eyes and try not to remember this road path" said Batman to Tails as he made a turn.

As the Dark Knight made various turns around the canyon area, the metal Dark Knight was doing its best to observe where the Batmobile could have fled to.

"It is impossible for one to hide from me" said the metal Batman as he began to scan through the thick fog, "because I will find my target along with you as well."

As the Dark Knight felt he was in the clear, he managed to head toward the Batcave as a secret door opened up which was right when Sonic was waking up from his ordeal.

"What the heck happened?" asked Sonic as he tried to get up.

"We're in the Batcave!" replied Tails with joy.

"Correct" continued Batman, "I'll provide some medical tension first, I feel that our metal friend might be looking for us."

Indeed the metal Batman was obviously doing its best to scan where the Batmobile could have fled. It then noticed that the Batmobile headed toward an odd path what seemed like a dead end and noticed with its heat ray vision that it was a secret door.

"You think you can hide from me, I know just where you might be and I'll stop at nothing to get my target and you in the process" said the metal Batman as it was well prepared to knock down the wall to the Batcave.


	3. Terror in the Batcave

Chapter 3: Terror in the Batcave

The metal Batman was sure this was the obvious Batcave that the Dark Knight was residing in with an injured Sonic the Hedgehog. As the metal Batman approached the area of the mountain where the cave entrance might be, a missile was launched as the metal Batman produced a bazooka blowing a hole right through the entrance of the Batcave itself. An alarm already went off signaling an intruder was afoot.

"Master Bruce, we have an intruder" said Alfred to which Alfred suddenly realized who Bruce was taking care of which was rather Sonic the Hedgehog, "oh my, I didn't realize we had company."

"Activate all security protocols" said Batman to Alfred.

"Will do at once sir" said Alfred as he left in a hurry.

The Dark Knight needed to suit up in his Bat armor if he wanted to take on a robotic version of himself. As for Sonic, he could barely get up thanks to how the metal Batman handled him in that last fight.

"Man, I can't believe that metal version of Batman ended up giving me a whooping" said Sonic as he tried to get up.

"Please Sonic, Batman says you're too injured in your condition to fight" said Tails.

"Please, you two must come with me for your own safety" said Alfred as he approached both Sonic and Tails.

"What, and miss a fight?" asked Sonic.

"I'm afraid I must insist upon it" continued Alfred.

Alfred ended up helping up Sonic heading back into the mansion to which a metal steel door ended up closing behind as the three headed into the mansion.

"Whoa, check out these nice digs!" said Sonic who was quite amazed, "Who the heck lives here?"

Alfred typically didn't want to reveal quite openly who the Dark Knight really was to the blue hedgehog nor to Tails either.

"Uh, the Batman is just making sure this place stays safe" said Alfred as he was trying to make up something quite clever.

"Well, works for me, if you could bring us some fancy chilidogs, that would be great" said Sonic.

"Right away" said Alfred.

Meanwhile within the Batcave itself, the metal Batman was scanning the area trying to find any kind of signs of its main target, yet could not find any traces so far.

"Interesting, the target must still be around here somewhere" said the metal Batman as it continued to make its way into the Batcave.

But as the metal Batman was continuing its journey, a Baterang out of nowhere nearly ended up hitting the metal Dark Knight, but the metal Dark Knight ended up catching the Baterang right before it ended up hitting it.

"So, you have decided to continue to stop me from reaching my goal" said the metal Batman.

"I am only saying this like I do with every intruder, get out now or face me" said Batman.

The metal Batman then turned its attention toward the real Dark Knight and then began to fire lasers at the real Dark Knight. But the real Batman ended up managing to deflect the oncoming lasers that were coming toward him.

"You think you're safe in that metal suit of armor, well, I'm going to show you how unsafe you really are" said the metal Batman.

The metal Dark Knight with one punch sending up sending the real Dark Knight flying into the air and crashing against a computer console, but the real Dark Knight was able to quickly recover and charged toward his metallic counterpart. He gave his metallic counterpart several good punches, and then ended up giving an uppercut to the metallic counterpart, but the metallic counterpart was able to stand its ground quite easily.

"There is nothing that will stop me from reaching my target, you cannot keep me from reaching my target" said the metal Batman.

"Then I will just have to delay you even further" said Batman.

"With what, I'm nearly indestructible" said the metal Batman, "there is nothing that you could possibly come up with to stop me."

Suddenly the real Dark Knight thought he could come up with a better idea, as he knew he had a few more static grenades left that might be able to stop his metallic version of himself. But his metallic version wasn't going to give the real Dark Knight a rest any time soon. As for the real Dark Knight, he was dodging the oncoming lasers that were being fired at him by his metallic version, the real Dark Knight needed to head toward where he had kept his heavy equipment in the storage. As he opened it up, he then began to throw a few static grenades at the metallic version of himself.

"You think that'll stop me?" laughed the metal Batman.

The metallic Batman soon realized that it was short circuiting as it was trying to make its way toward the real Dark Knight.

"I think you'll find my gadgets can really make you quite buggy" said Batman.

As the metallic Batman tried to struggle, the real Dark Knight ended up giving a few rounds in return to the metallic version of himself. The metallic Batman flew a few feet nearly missing the Batmobile.

"Glad you didn't dent my Batmobile" said Batman who was itching for a payback with his metallic counterpart.

"Since you like your vehicle so much, maybe I should throw it at you?" continued the metal Batman.

Indeed the metallic Batman was hoping for a strategy that would work against the real Dark Knight.


	4. Disarming the Metallic Batman

Chapter 4: Disarming the Metallic Batman

The Dark Knight knew he had to disarm his metallic counterpart quickly before it could do any further damage. As the metallic Batman continued its trek, it picked up the Batmobile and ended up tossing it right toward where the real Dark Knight was located nearly missing him only by a few inches.

"That could have sadly been you" said the metal Batman.

"You may have been built as a weapon, but you sure don't fight like one" said Batman.

The metallic Batman continued to move onward as it continued to fire its lasers and other gadgets at the real Dark Knight, but as the Dark Knight headed toward the equipment, he ended up throwing a few static grenades to which the metallic Batman became immobile for a short period of time.

"You think you can stop me with this?" laughed the metal Batman as it began to move once again.

As the metallic Dark Knight ended up managing to overcome the real Batman's ambitions, it zoomed toward the real Dark Knight with its jetpack that was installed, but the real Batman ended up giving the metallic Batman a discharge as he threw on a static charge onto his metallic counterpart which began to short-circuit the metallic Batman.

"What's happening?" cried the metal Batman as it couldn't move at all.

"I am deprogramming you" said Batman as he then went to work with a wrench, a screwdriver and some other tools and began to take apart the metal Batman's inside, "if there is only a way I can program you for good, I'll find that way."

As the real Batman began to tinker with his metallic counterpart, the metallic counterpart ended up going offline, and the Dark Knight began to rewire and reprogram his metallic counterpart. After finishing his metallic counterpart, he rebooted his metallic counterpart which soon upgraded to no longer be after Sonic, nor obey Eggman.

"Where am I?' asked the metal Batman.

"You've been reprogrammed" continued Batman, "and you'll be programmed to promote justice."

After ensuring the metallic counterpart would no longer serve Eggman, the real Dark Knight headed up toward the mansion to check on his two guests as Alfred was indeed feeding both Sonic and Tails chilidogs.

"I'm sorry for the mess" said Alfred to Batman.

"Don't worry" said Batman as he appeared before Sonic and Tails, "I have successfully reprogrammed the metallic version of myself, it'll no longer be going after you."

"Great" said Sonic, "maybe if you can get that butler to get me more chilidogs, I'll feel safer."

"I don't mind about something like that" said Batman as he smiled at Sonic.

As Alfred served both Sonic and Tails more chilidogs, the metallic Batman was brought in by the real Dark Knight to help out Alfred.


End file.
